Gamer's Guide to the Super Bowl
by MasterDuelistMichael
Summary: Conor wins a trip to Super Bowl 50 and decides to take Ashley with him. But after their team wins, things take a drastic turn when Conor and Ashley take their love for each other too far after the game. How will Franklin and Wendell react to this sudden turn and more importantly...what will happen to Thumbs of Fury?
1. Celebrate Good Times

**Well, here I am with a 'Gamer's Guide' story in response to the Super Bowl! Needless to say, the game was underwhelming, nowhere near Super Bowls 42 and 46, but it was great to see a legend win one more title. So, before I get things rolling, I'd like to give a congratulations to the Broncos for winning the title and to Peyton Manning on an excellent career. If this really is the end, I just want to say...thank you, Peyton Manning.**

 **Note: Just fanwork here, everyone! Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

February 7, 2016 - a bright and sunny California Sunday, as per usual in the Golden State. Our story picks up in Santa Clara, at Levi's Stadium, the home of the San Francisco 49ers of the National Football League. Tonight, it is home to the golden anniversary Super Bowl, where we will find Conor (better known by his gamer tag, 'Kid Fury') and his girlfriend, Ashley Parker (gamer tag - 'LadyRooster42'), preparing for the milestone Super Bowl between the NFC champion Carolina Panthers and the AFC champion Denver Broncos.

"This is so amazing, Conor! I can't believe we're at the Super Bowl!", Ashley squealed.

"I know! This is so exciting!", Conor screamed.

"How were you able to get tickets to the Golden Super Bowl, Conor?", she asked.

"You know that big Madden NFL tournament you and I were at last week?", Conor asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, that was the prize - 2 tickets to the Super Bowl.", Conor explained. "I feel bad for Franklin and Wendell. I know they're as big a part of Thumbs of Fury as the both of us are, Ashley, but if I had to choose one of my friends to go to the Super Bowl with, I'm glad it was you, Ash.", Conor said, causing Ashley to blush. The gates opened at high noon and everyone filed in to Levi's Stadium for the championship game. For Conor and Ashley, their seats were right at midfield...lucky kids.

"Sweet! We're right at the 50 yard line!", Conor exclaimed as they found their seats.

"Cool! That means we'll get to see everything!", Ashley squealed.

"It's been said the closer to the 50 yard line you are, the more you can see.", Conor explained as they took their seats. However...

"Hey, Ash? You wanna go get a pizza?", Conor asked.

"Pepperoni?"

"You know it, Ashley!"

Conor and Ashley hit the concourse pizzeria and grabbed a large pepperoni pizza for them to share. After finishing off the pizza and their drinks, Conor checked the time on his watch...2:10 PM Pacific time.

"Just enough time for dessert.", Ashley commented. "You wanna split a banana split, Conor?", she asked.

"Sure. I'm cool with that, Ash."

Conor and Ashley then hit one of the ice cream stands to grab a banana split for them to share. Afterwards, they head back to their seats...and just in time for Lady Gaga's performance of 'The Star-Spangled Banner'! It ended up being the best performance of 'Star-Spangled Banner' since Whitney Houston did it back in 1991. Then, the game started. After starting near their own 30, Peyton Manning led the Broncos on a 10 play, 64 yard drive down the field ending in a Brandon McManus field goal to make it 3-0 Broncos. The first Panthers possession didn't go too well as Cam Newton was sacked and stripped of the ball. The fumble was recovered by Malik Jackson. McManus would tack on the extra point to make it 10-0 after the first quarter.

"YEAH! That's what I'm talkin' about!", Conor exclaimed. "Broncos Country, rise up!"

"GO PEYTON! GO BRONCOS!", Ashley added.

"You enjoying yourself, Ash?", Conor asked.

"Totally, Conor! Never thought it could be so exciting!", Ashley exclaimed.

The first Panthers score came not 4 minutes into the 2nd quarter as Jonathan Stewart punched it in from 1 yard out. Graham Gano tacked on the extra point, making it 10-7, Broncos, causing frustration for Conor and Ashley.

 **Achievement Unlocked: Frustrated at the Defense**

A Brandon McManus field goal would make it 13-7, Broncos at the half.

* * *

Need we get started on the Halftime Show? It was a homage to the past, present and future as a celebration of the Super Bowl's 50th anniversary. The featured act was British rock group Coldplay. They were joined by past Super Bowl halftime acts Beyonce and Bruno Mars. While Beyonce sparked controversy and Bruno Mars went with a little 'Uptown Funk', Coldplay stole the show with songs from their new album 'Adventure of a Lifetime'. Conor and Ashley cheered as the halftime show concluded and they made their way back to their seats for the start of the 2nd half. The scoring would not begin until the midway point with yet another McManus field goal. The Panthers would answer back 5 minutes into the 4th quarter with a field goal of their own to make it 16-10, Broncos.

 **Achievement Unlocked: Field Goal Trader**

Later on in the fourth and final quarter, Denver would seal the deal as CJ Anderson would punch in the game winning score. To add insult to injury, the Broncos would tack on the two-point conversion, making it 24-10.

 **Achievement Unlocked: Aces Low, Deuces High**

That is where the score would stand as Peyton Manning took a knee late in the quarter and time expired, ending the game and giving the Broncos their 3rd Super Bowl title. At the sound of the final gun, Conor and Ashley celebrated their team's victory.

"Alright! That's what I'm talkin' about! Rise up, Broncos Country!", Conor exclaimed.

"WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! SUPER BOWL CHAMPS!", Ashley added.

"One more for Peyton Manning! One more for Peyton!", Conor continued.

"You done good, 18! You done good, Peyton Manning!", Ashley exclaimed.

 **Achievement Unlocked: Greatest of All Time**

* * *

After the presentation of the Lombardi Trophy and the MVP Award, Conor and Ashley drove back to Conor's home in Los Angeles, where they decided to...'celebrate' in Conor's basement. Clothes now scattered along the floor, Conor and Ashley were now in nothing but their underwear. Conor in his red boxers and Ashley in a Broncos orange bra with matching panties.

"You like what you see, Conor?", Ashley asked as she posed in front of Conor.

"I do, Ash! It's making me want you even more!", he exclaimed.

"Then come here, Kid Fury!", Ashley called out.

Ashley then pushed herself atop Conor, letting her chest squeeze up next to his. Conor couldn't think straight as he felt Ashley's breasts squeeze on his chest. He just reached across and unhooked her bra, which revealed Ashley's sensual D-cup breasts. Conor couldn't help himself as his manhood twitched against Ashley's long, slender legs.

"Something wrong, Conor?"

"No...You-you're beautiful, Ash!", Conor stuttered. He then looked down towards Ashley's crotch..."Looks like someone's a little wet.", he commented, noting the wet spot on Ashley's panties caused by her arousal.

Ashley then laid on her back, leaving Conor to wonder what she wanted. Ashley then pointed at her panties as a signal for Conor to take them off. But first, Conor wanted to make Ashley a little more horny. Conor goes into wild animal mode, kissing Ashley's body all over, starting with her neck and breasts. As he made his way down her body, he made sure to give multiple kisses at each of his stops. When he got to Ashley's waist, he traced her panty line with his fingers, making her wet. He also kissed and licked her thighs, causing her to swoon. Conor then slid his fingers underneath Ashley's waistband and pulled her panties off her legs, tossing them to the side. In response, Ashley took Conor's boxers in her hands and pulled them off, leaving both Conor and Ashley completely naked.

To Conor, Ashley was the very picture of beauty - Her body perfectly tan from the sun and red from arousal. Conor then traced Ashley's curves with his hands, getting close to her wet pussy, but never touching it...until Ashley grabbed his wrist again and pressed his hands on her bare, soaked pussy. Conor then slid his fingers inside, making Ashley shudder. She can be heard moaning "Oh, Conor! Yes, Conor! More! More!" as Conor fingered her. Knowing what his girl wants, Conor moves his head down to Ashley's pussy and starts kissing it. He licks up, down and all around her clitoris; the resulting pleasure from this causing Ashley to scream like a preteen girl meeting her favorite popstar. Before long, Ashley shrieks in a teen-girlish tone as she climaxes. "Take me, Kid Fury!", she screams.

Conor took his manhood in hand, lined it up with Ashley's clitoris and slid it in. Both bodies intertwined, wanting to be as close to each other as they possibly can. Ashley's head rolled back as she felt Conor thrust inside her every time. Conor was speechless as he felt Ashley's pussy gripping around his member with each thrust and with him increasing the speed and depth, he could feel her even more.

Conor then started playing with Ashley's breasts. They were soft and just the right size for her. While he was pounding Ashley's pussy, Conor was also massaging Ashley's breasts, even going as far as taking 2 fingers and twisting her nipples when it felt good.

Soon enough, Conor and Ashley are pushed to the brink, screaming and moaning in pleasure as they approached their peak.

 **Achievement Unlocked: At The Brink of Success**

Any glass that was in the room is nearly shattered as Ashley's walls contract around Conor's member, which releases an army of sperm, 500 million strong, inside Ashley.

 **Achievement Unlocked: Fill 'Er Up!**

"Conor...don't pull out.", Ashley whispered.

"What? Why, Ash?", Conor asked.

Ashley smiled, their intimate parts still connected "I want to be sure we bring a Kid Fury Jr. into this world...as a Super Bowl Baby.", she told Conor. "Promise me you won't leave me like those jerks on TV?", she asked.

"I promise, Ash.", Conor confirmed as he snuggled up next to Ashley, resting his head on her breasts. He thought to himself 'Man, what a day!'

 **Achievement Unlocked: Celebrate Good Times**

* * *

Well, that's chapter 1 of 'Gamer's Guide to the Super Bowl'! If you didn't get it already...I am basing this off the fact that fans of championship winning teams end up having a baby 9 months after their team wins the Super Bowl. That should give you a clue as to what will happen with Conor and Ashley.

Until next time, dear readers!


	2. Suspicions And Help From An Old Rival

**I'm back! Here's chapter 2 of 'Gamer's Guide To The Super Bowl'! ROLL IT!**

It's now been 3 weeks since Conor and Ashley watched the Broncos claim their 3rd Super Bowl title by defeating the Panthers in Super Bowl 50. The bell just rang at Mondale High, signaling the end of another class period. Conor was joined by the male members of his team - Franklin and Wendell.

"I thought Mr. Spanks would never end that class!", Wendell groaned.

"I don't know, Wendell. I thought that class was pretty interesting.", Franklin commented.

"You think everything's interesting, Franklin!", Wendell reprimanded.

They are soon joined by Conor's former rival (and Wendell's girlfriend), Lika.

"Hey, guys!", Lika greeted as she gave Wendell a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey, Lika!", Franklin answered.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't there a fourth member of your team, Conor?", Lika asked.

Conor took a head count - 1, 2, 3...Ashley was missing. No one saw her that entire period.

"I'm gonna go see if I can find her.", Conor declared. Rest assured, he did find her...in the forbidden zone, the girls' room. "I'm so not going in there!", Conor exclaimed. However, he was pulled in by the missing member of Thumbs of Fury, Ashley.

"Conor!", Ashley exclaimed as she kissed him hard on the lips.

"Ash, what's going on? Why weren't you in History class?", Conor asked as Ashley pulled him into one of the stalls.

"What's going on? WHAT'S GOING ON?", Ashley asked him. "Conor, I-I think I was late with my period. I think I might be pregnant, Conor.", she told him. Conor was shocked. He was 16 years old, Ashley was to turn 16 on Saturday. They had went over this kind of thing in Health class, but they didn't think that this could happen to them.

 **Achievement Unlocked: Oh No!**

* * *

"Do you know for sure, Ash?", Conor asked.

"No, Conor. I don't.", Ashley confirmed.

Conor breathed a sigh of relief. There was a chance that Ashley wasn't pregnant. They still needed to know for sure. That's when Conor formulated a plan. For this plan to be successful, he would need to enlist the help of an old rival...Lika.

In the hallway leading to the science lab, Lika heard her phone buzz. It was just before class too, allowing her to answer it.

"Hold up, guys. I got a text!", Lika alerted Franklin and Wendell.

 **Conor: Lika, I'm in the girls' room with Ashley. She thinks she's pregnant, but still doesn't know for sure. Lace up your rollerskates and head for my place. My sister Jessica hides a box of pregnancy tests under her bed. Don't ask, I don't like talking about that. I have a spare set of house keys under the door mat, use those to get in.**

 **Achievement Unlocked: Text In The Cavalry**

* * *

Lika rushed over to the girls' room and found Conor cowering underneath the sinks. "Conor, I got your text! Something must really be up with Ashley!"

"Like you wouldn't believe, Lika.", Conor told her. "Lace up your skates, race straight to my house and don't stop until you get there!". Conor exclaimed.

Lika nodded in confirmation. "I won't fail you, Conor. Be back in 20!", Lika exclaimed as she laced up her rollerskates. With that, she was off and rolling. She made it to Conor's place in record time, finding the house keys under the door mat and letting herself in. Good thing Conor's so arrogant as to leave the security system unarmed when he's not home, otherwise she'd fail the mission. Lika took off her skates and ran up to Jessica's room. Once there, she dug under her bed and found what she was looking for, the box of pregnancy tests. "Why does Conor's sister keep these under her bed?", Lika asked herself. 'No time to even try and guess that reason, I gotta get back to Conor and Ashley!', she thought. She left a note on Jessica's desk explaining her mission for Conor and Ashley, then took her leave, lacing up her skates, locking the door, returning the spare keys to their rightful place and zooming back to school.

Once back at Mondale High, Lika raced to Conor and Ashley, who were still in the girls' room. "Conor! Ashley! I got 'em!", she whispered, holding up the box.

"Nice work, Lika!", Conor exclaimed as he rushed out. "Tag out! Tag out!", he called out, slapping Lika's hand, sending her into the line of fire. Somehow, he knew Ashley would be more comfortable with another girl in there. This freed up Conor to head to science class to rejoin his teammates.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Lika was with Ashley in the girls' room, standing outside the stall where she was taking the pregnancy test, awaiting the result. Just then, a clicking sound was heard as Ashley emerged holding the pregnancy test.

"Well, what's the sitch, Ashley?", Lika asked.

Tears in her eyes, Ashley hugged Lika and formed the words that she wanted to tell Conor once he came out of class...

"The test was positive...I'm pregnant.", Ashley said.

 **Achievement Unlocked: Nice Going, Kid Fury!**

 **Achievement Unlocked: Super Bowl Baby**

"Wait a second...you sure you want to tell Conor?", Lika asked.

Ashley nodded in confirmation. "I'm sure, Lika. He wanted this as much as I did.", she explained.

Lika sighed, questioning Ashley's thought process. "Alright, I hope you're right."

* * *

Well, that's chapter 2! Conor's either in big trouble or in for a big surprise! Conor will find out soon...maybe in chapter 3! SEE YA THEN, READERS!


	3. Confirmed!

**What's it been? 5 months since I last updated this? Anyway, I'm back! Told ya I wouldn't abandon this one! Here we go!**

Picking up where we left off last time, Ashley had just found out she was expecting and was about to tell Conor.

"Hold up, guys! Got a text from Ashley!" Conor told his team.

 **Ashley: Conor...get in here...like, NOW!**

"Pardon me, guys."

Conor was back inside the girls' room - the forbidden zone - where boys fear to tread. "Lika? Ashley?" Conor called out. "Where are you girls?"

"Over here, Conor!" Lika responded, flagging Conor down.

 **Achievement Unlocked: Flagged Down**

Conor breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God! There you are!" He said. "Lika, where's Ashley?"

"Behind you, Conor," Ashley said with a serious look on her face, scaring Kid Fury in the process.

"Ash, next time warn me when you sneak up on me!" Conor reprimanded.

"Sorry, Conor," she said. Lika then punched her on the shoulder. "Ashley...you're forgetting something. Something you should tell Conor about!" Lika reminded Ashley.

"Right, right. I got ya, Lika. Conor..."

"Yeah, Ash?"

"Remember what went down after we saw the Broncos win the Super Bowl?"

"I do, Ashley."

"Well...I'm pregnant, Conor."

 **Achievement Unlocked: Bombshell Dropped!**

"You-you're pregnant, Ashley?" Conor asked.

"Yes I am, Conor," she confirmed.

 **Achievement Unlocked: Major Shocker!**

 **Achievement Unlocked: Don't Cheat Code Your Way Out Of This!**

"Have you told anyone else?"

"No. Just you and Lika."

"Man, if word gets to Franklin and Wendell, who knows what'll happen? They might not ever trust me again!" Conor feared.

"So, just don't tell them!" Lika exclaimed.

"They're gonna find out eventually!" Conor freaked.

"What are we gonna do then?"

"I got it! You just wear baggy clothes, Ash!" Lika figured.

"But what if you don't like it?" Ashley questioned.

"THAT'S IT!" Conor beamed, taking Ashley's hands into his own. "Ashley Christina Parker, you're the most beautiful girl I know! Pregnant or not, no matter what you wear, I'll always love you!"

Ashley was crying tears of joy. She always had a thing for Conor, but she never knew that Conor thought she was beautiful until their post-Super Bowl 'celebration'. To hear it from Conor in her most trying times just seemed to make everything better for Ashley.

"Oh Conor!" she exclaimed as she ran up to Conor and kissed him. Her lips tasted like pink lemonade and strawberries. Ashley had actually combined her pink lemonade lip gloss and her strawberry lip gloss to create a tropical flavor. To Conor, Ashley's lips were just plain amazing. They then broke the kiss so they could formulate a plan.

"We gotta tell someone, Ash," Conor told his girlfriend.

"Your parents first, Conor?"

"Totally, Ash. We'll tell my parents first, then tell your parents on Saturday."

With that, the stage was set. Immediately after school, Conor and Ashley went to Conor's house - headquarters of Thumbs of Fury. It was there that Ashley was to face Conor's parents. Conor's father was a noble electrician, pushing 40 years old, but very modest. His mom was a high school teacher, about 2 years older than his dad, but was prone to embarrassing Conor and Jessica.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!"

"Conor! What's up, my son?" Conor's dad greeted, messing up Conor's hair.

"DAD! Not in front of my girlfriend!"

Conor's mother overheard everything. "Is it true, Conor? Do you finally have a girlfriend?" she asked.

"It's true, mom! I've got a girlfriend now! You remember Ashley, don't you?"

Conor's parents turned to each other and confirmed that they do remember their son's new girlfriend. "Good to see you again, Ashley!" Conor's mom beamed. "Would you like some pink lemonade?"

"Oh yes, please!"

"My mom was born in the South - New Orleans, to be exact. Sometimes she has a big mouth when she sees something she doesn't like. So word to the wise...DON'T GET ON HER BAD SIDE!" Conor whispered to Ashley.

"I'll keep that in mind," Ashley said under her breath as she and Conor both got glasses of pink lemonade. "Thanks, Mrs. Cook!"

"Thanks, Mom!" Conor said. "Well, tell them, Ash! My parents love you! They'll understand."

"Understand what, son?" Conor's dad asked.

Ashley took a deep breath before starting on the journey that would change the lives of everyone in the room forever. "Okay...Conor and I went to the Super Bowl a couple weeks ago and after seeing our Denver Broncos win, we went back here for a little 'fun' and we may have taken things too far because...I'm pregnant."

Silence. No one said anything for about 2 minutes. Then, Conor's mom broke the silence. "I must say I'm shocked and disappointed in you, Conor."

"I can't say I blame you, mom."

"Let me finish, Conor. While your dad and I are disappointed in you, Conor, I can also say that we've been through this before. Your sister Jessica came along when I was 18 and your dad was 16. To go through this again with you and Ashley...it's like history repeating itself. So Conor...this is nothing your dad and I can't handle. And Ashley, I don't know what to say except that you were really brave in coming here and telling us the truth. Conor...you got yourself a keeper," Conor's mom said.

"Mom, I tell myself that every day."

 **Achievement Unlocked: You Got A Keeper, Kid Fury!**

* * *

 **Now that that's out of the way...now comes the matter of figuring out how Conor's gonna tell Ashley's parents. Hopefully, it won't take me 5 months to figure it out! STAY TUNED!**


End file.
